


Flight Training

by LBibliophile



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Whumptober 2019, flying superheroes, training Wanda's powers, with varying degrees of sucess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: When the door opens, he sees the Captain, crouched in the middle of the room in full costume. A moment later, he is rocketing up into the air, the red mist of Wanda’s magic trailing behind him. For a brief, glorious moment Tony watches as Steve does a passable Iron Man imitation.Written for Whumptober 2019 - alt. 7: winded





	Flight Training

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by a post on Tumblr noting Wanda launching Steve into the building at the start of CA:CW, and speculating about what their practicing looked like. I immediately thought of Tony's first attempts at flying with the Iron Man suit.

After the events with Ultron, Tony pulls back a bit from his involvement with the Avengers. It’s not retirement, exactly. Not when his workload is as busy as ever; and he’s not sure he could ever entirely give up Iron Man. But he leaves the Avengers to do their thing and allows other duties to take up more of his attention. Of course they’re still friends of a sort, and he’s still a consultant, so periodically he’ll head over to the Compound to check on things.

On this particular occasion, he is wandering past the gym when he hears voices, uninterrupted by the usuals sounds of training. Curious, he goes to see who and what is going on.

“Alright, let’s give it a go.”

It’s Steve’s voice, and sure enough, when the door opens, he sees the Captain, crouched in the middle of the room in full costume. His attention is focused over to one side of the room; when Tony follows his gaze he sees Wanda, hands raised and glowing as she prepares to do… something.

Just what, is answered a moment later. Suddenly Steve is rocketing up into the air, the red mist of Wanda’s magic trailing behind him.

For a brief, glorious moment Tony watches as Steve does a passable Iron Man imitation. Then the laws of reality object, and Steve’s ascent is abruptly stopped by contact with the ceiling. He is held there, pushed flat as the red of the spell tries to force him higher.

Wanda stops.

A startled shout, and Steve falls, dropping down to land with a loud thud. Tony and Wanda rush forwards, but by the time they reach him he is already groaning and struggling to sit up.

“Right, then.” Steve wheezes a bit, trying to catch his breath. “Maybe a little less power next time.”

Tony nods in agreement, wincing at the memory of bruises long past.

“At least you remembered a helmet, that’s smart; trying to do repeat tests with a concussion is less fun than it should be. But yeah, about 1% power is better for a first try, maybe up to 2.5%.” They _look_ at him. “What? I’m totally not speaking from personal experience here…”


End file.
